


You hid it where?!

by iamtherealbork



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Closet Sex, Domestic Avengers, Exhibitionism, Hide and Seek, M/M, SSBB Kinkmas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherealbork/pseuds/iamtherealbork
Summary: Peter is in charge of the Avenger's activity for the week and Peter decides to go with a classic childhood game.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 241
Collections: SSBB Kinkmas 2020





	You hid it where?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harishe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/gifts).



> Ok so this is my submission for SSBB Kinkmas 2020. I was originally not going to submit anything because I thought i didn't have enough time to do it but Hari challenged me to do it in the last few days and here we are. I wanna thank TheOnlyCeeCeeJ for betaing this shitshow once again.

Ned often asks Peter what happens in the tower when they’re in between missions. He doesn’t blame him, though, he would also be curious as to what Earth’s Mightiest Heroes™ are up to when they’re not fighting off alien invasions or taking down Hydra. But no matter how many times Ned asks the same question, Peter never knows what to tell him. The answer he opts for right now is “They just hang around, I guess,” and he can tell that it’s getting annoying. Peter doesn’t mind sharing what they do during their free time, it’s just that he doesn’t know how to tell Ned that they act just like children. 

Every week the Avengers have one night where they all just hang out together and relax. It helps build their trust with one another and it’s also good to calm the ragtag team of heroes down. There’s always a person or two assigned to take care of the activities that night. The extravagance of these activities doesn’t really matter but some people really go all out. Last week, Thor was in charge of the night and he took them all to Asgard for a little spa vacation. Peter had never felt so relaxed in his life. It was also one of the coolest moments of his life _because I’m on another planet!! Or is it dimension?_. It’s Peter’s turn to decide what they’re going to do for family night this week and after Thor’s not so little event, he has no idea how he’s gonna top that. He’s been trying to think of something that all of them could do that won’t be too difficult ever since his name was pulled from the hat. He was pacing around the kitchen when he bumped into Bucky.

“AH!” Peter swears that the man is made out of literal bricks because he just walked straight into him and Bucky didn’t move an inch while he fell backwards. He’s also very quiet. He didn’t even hear him enter the room. Or maybe it’s because he was too focused on thinking of what to do that he didn’t hear him come in. He feels a warm pressure on the small of his back when he realizes that he was indeed falling towards the floor. _How’d I forget that? I literally said that I was falling._

“Earth to Parker. You there, kid?” Peter shook the thoughts out of his head and looked up at Bucky, which was a bad move. With the bright lighting of the kitchen and Bucky’s long hair falling down and framing his perfect face, Peter honestly thought he was talking to God at that moment. 

“O-oh. I’m so sorry, Mr. Barnes, James... sir?” Peter never knows what to call his fellow Avengers. On the one hand, he feels like he can call them by their first names because they’re technically colleagues and work together, but on the other hand they’re so much older than him and Aunt May always told him to refer to people older than him with Mr., Ms. and Mrs..

Bucky just laughed as he pulled Peter up to stand but didn’t take away the hands holding him. Peter could listen to him laugh on repeat. He’d make it his alarm if he could. Hell, he’d make it his ringtone if he had a recording of it .

So Peter may or may not have a teenie weenie itsy bitsy crush on one super soldier (he 100% has one. And it’s not teenie weenie either. It’s huge. Like his thighs. _Oh god his thighs_ ), but can you really blame him? His piercing blue eyes and the stubble he has that would feel _sooo goood_ on his sensitive skin. And those arms. The many nights he spent dreaming of what those arms would feel like. What his hands would feel like on his body. One warm hand tweaking one nipple while the opposite hand - the cold, metallic hand - plays with the other one. He can come just from the thought alone and-

“-imes do I have to tell you to call me Bucky, kid?” he asks with a small smile on his face. Peter snaps out of his trance before they make the situation even more embarrassing. 

“At least one more time, Mr. Bucky.” The chuckle he gets in response almost makes him fall over again.

“So, are you trying to make a hole in the floor because just a couple more minutes and you’ll make one.” 

Peter chuckles awkwardly in response. “I’m trying to figure out what we can do for game night tomorrow. I don’t know how I can live up to people’s expectations after last week.”

“You don’t have to do something huge just because Thor did. He wanted to show us his culture and what he did as a child, maybe you could do something similar.” Bucky gave Peter a little squeeze and removed his hands from his waist and started to make his way over to the coffee machine.

“That’s… actually really helpful. Thanks, Bucky!” Peter was suddenly filled with so many ideas that he didn’t notice his little “slip up”.

“Glad to help. Maybe you can help me figure out this coffee machine.” Even though Bucky was able to adjust to modern technology better than Steve, the coffee machine will always be the super soldier’s kryptonite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hide and Seek?” Peter looks around at his fellow teammates with a smile on his face. This is the perfect game for them to play. Not only is it fun but it could also count as stealth and search training. He’s actually quite proud of thinking of this. He just hopes that it isn’t too lame for the others.

“Why not? It seems like a fun time and it could also help us improve our skills on the field.” Bucky speaks up. Peter could literally jump Bucky and kiss him for defending him right now - _to be honest Peter would jump him any time of day._

“But, it’s hide and seek! This is going to be over too quickly. We’re a group of superheroes if you haven’t forgotten,” Clint points out, which causes Peter to blush, embarrassed, not seeming to be a fan of the idea. 

Peter was about to say that they could do something else and that _it was a stupid idea anyways of course nobody would want to_ -

“Why are you so opposed to this, Clint? This is coming from the man who decided to egg my entire room,” Nat speaks up. Peter could also kiss Nat right now but in a more motherly or sisterly way. A platonic kiss. Not a Bucky kiss. _Mmmmmmmm a Bucky kiss…_

Tony jumps in as well to try and get them all to play. “Yeah, Clint. Could it just be that you know you’re going to lose?” Ok, Peter did not expect that.

“Oh please! Did you forget who I am? Hawk-EYE? I could win this game in my sleep.” Clint crosses his arms as he boasts but Peter can see his resolve slowly breaking. He just needs one more push and they can all start.

“That doesn’t sound like a hawk to me, right, Bucky? It sounds more like a chicken.” Peter turns to Bucky with faux innocence. Bucky nods as he tries to hold in his laughter and he can see Sam mocking Clint as he does the chicken dance while _bokbokking_ in his face.

“Fine. Let’s play. I’ll be the seeker and find you guys in record time!”

_Gotcha_

“Great! I guess Clint is the captain for the Seeker team and I’ll be the one for the hiders. Why don’t you choose your first teammate Chickeneye?” Peter couldn’t resist teasing Clint even more. It might bite him in the ass in the future but for now, he’s just going to enjoy it.

Clint, surprisingly doesn’t choose Nat. He chooses Bucky. 

“Of course he chooses his mister raccoon. You two really do belong together seeing as you’re both trash,” he hears Mr. Stark say and can’t help but laugh. He starts to head towards Peter’s side before he even calls him.

“I haven’t called your name yet, Mr. Stark!” Peter tries to push him back to the middle, unsuccessfully.

“Like you’d actually choose someone other than me as your first pick,” he says as he reaches for Peter’s armpits to tickle him.

“OKAY O-KAY FINE! YOU - _OMG STOP_ \- ’RE IN! JUST STOP TI- HIHIHI -CKLING ME!!”  
Tony stops tickling Peter but doesn’t let go of him, keeping his arm wrapped around his shoulders. They keep picking members until Rhodey is the only one left. Peter wanted to avoid picking Bucky first because he didn’t want to seem too desperate or obvious ( _well, more than he already was_ ) but he doesn’t have a choice now that Clint chose Bucky as his first teammate. He sees the two of them bickering with each other like an old married couple and Peter couldn’t help but feel jealous of how close they were.

The seekers team is composed of Clint, Wanda, Vision, Steve and sadly, Bucky. That leaves Peter with Tony, Nat, Sam and Rhodey which Tony was so excited about. Whether the teams are fair or not, nobody knows. All they know is that the teams are even and that’s good enough for them.

“Alright, so how long do you guys have to hide?” Steve asks, seemingly excited as he the extent of his hide and seek experience is looking for Hydra members and hiding from the world that one time he was deemed a criminal. 

“Is 2 minutes fair?” Peter suggests, already thinking of places he can go where nobody will be able to find him.

“Doesn’t really matter since I’m going to find you in less than 10 minutes, no matter what,” Clint boasts. Peter doesn’t care if he’s found. All he cares about right now is not being found by _Clint_. Anyone else is fair game. 

“I guess we can start then. F.R.I.D.A.Y., would you please set a timer for 2 minutes?” Tony asks, always so soft to his AIs. Well, all of them except DUM-E. DUM-E gets special treatment. And not the good kind. 

The second F.R.I.D.A.Y. started counting down, everybody went their own way. Peter didn’t even notice which direction everyone went, too focused on his own plan. He’s not going to hide in the vents bc that’s Clint’s domain. Although he could hide in one of his little cubbies up there as a reverse psychology move. Nobody would expect him to hide in the eagle’s nest _or in this case the hawk’s nest_. Peter thought of hiding in the elevator shaft but that’s not really smart. He could get squished like an actual spider. Just because he can do everything a spider can doesn’t mean he wants to do everything a spider does.

By the 1 minute mark, Peter still hasn’t found a hiding spot and is just running around the compound. He briefly spots Sam trying to stuff himself into one of the fridges and he can’t help but stop and stare for a few seconds at the sheer determination and stupidity Sam is exuding right now. He’s going to have to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. for the footage later so he can have a digital copy of it. 

Peter ends up back at the living room where they all were and is going into full on panic. He runs back the way he came and decides to go with the nest plan after all. He opens one of the vents and decides to crawl through them. He ends up at one of the nests Clint showed him during the tour he gave him when he first moved into the compound. He decides to hide inside the pile of bean bags while leaving a small space to see out of. He just barely got into position when he hears F.R.I.D.A.Y. announce that the seekers have started moving. He didn’t take account of Vision flying through every wall but hopefully he doesn’t bother checking the vents. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He checked the vents. In fact, everybody decided to check the vents. Vision flew in the second Clint crawled into the little space and he can hear Steve and Wanda opening vents wherever they went. He’s holding his breath just in case they can hear him. He’s hoping that Clint is deaf enough that he can’t hear anything. He’s taken down super-villains and giant purple titans with a chin that looks like Kanye sponsored him but he’s never been more anxious than he is right now. Vision leaves after seeing that Clint is already in there. Clint, however, is slowly surveying the area. Almost as if he knew that something was out of place…

He knew. He definitely knew. Clint may be a dumbass but he’s not stupid. His hair is probably sticking out or something and he’s just toying with him. So as a _Hail Mary_ he decided to jump out and throw the bean bags on top of Clint as a distraction. It surprisingly worked and Peter took that chance to crawl back into the vents. He knows he doesn’t stand a chance against Clint when it comes to navigating the vents. Peter’s only advantage is that he’s faster than him but it doesn’t matter when he doesn’t know where he’s going. 

He ends up back at the living room ( _seriously is there a spidey-magnet here or something!?_ ) and sees Tony and Sam sitting in the center, pouting. Clearly sad because they were caught first. That means the only ones left are Nat, Rhodey and Peter. Of course Nat hasn’t been found yet. He wonders where Rhodey could’ve hidden though. He either hid somewhere completely obvious or just left the building. Peter sees Wanda’s red hair and decides to run towards the private quarters. He hears Steve’s footsteps at the end of the hallway and he knows he’s been cornered. Defeated, Peter stops in the middle of the hallway and accepts defeat when he’s suddenly pulled by the arm into somewhere dark. 

He ends up pushed up against a hard surface from behind and a door in front of him. Peter can tell just from his body pressing up against his that it’s Bucky. He tries to turn around to look at him but is immediately halted as two hands grip his hips to keep him from moving. Peter is about to say something when he hears Steve outside. He closes his mouth, _inaudibly thankfully_ , and holds his breath. He’s not sure as to how good Steve’s hearing capabilities are after the serum but he’s not willing to risk anything.

After he’s sure Steve has left the area, he slowly turns his head to see Bucky looking down at him with a smug smile. 

“Guess I beat Clint, huh?” he whispers with a light chuckle. He can feel his warm breath dance on his nape as he gives a barely repressed shiver.

“Haha… guess you did,” Peter chuckles lightly as he tries to look around the room he’s in. Must be a supply closet. He tries to turn around to face Bucky but there’s not enough room to do so so he ends up just squirming in one place. He can hear Bucky hiss through his teeth and he wonders if Bucky is in pain.

“There’s not much room in here to move so there’s no point in trying to move around.” Bucky breathes out. Peter tries to focus on what he’s saying but all of his one brain cell is honed in on the feeling of Bucky breathing against his bare skin and the hands that are still holding onto his hips very tightly. Tighter than when he first noticed. 

Peter wiggles around again to try and get comfortable when he feels something press up against him. He stops and tries to figure out what it is. It can’t be a broom or a mop because it’s too low for the handle to reach it. He has a vague idea of what it could be but he thinks it’s just his brain playing tricks on him because if you want something enough, your brain will trick you into thinking that’s what it is. He decides to move against it to figure what it is when Bucky very audibly groans. That’s what confirms it for Peter.

Bucky is hard. Turned on. Aroused. Captivated. Stimulated. Bucky Jr. is up. The lil’ sergeant is standing at attention. No matter what way you put it, James “hot ass” Barnes is horny. And it’s because of him. Bucky is hard because of Peter. Peter pushes back against the hardness pressing up against his ass and Bucky honest to god growls. In his ear. If Peter wasn’t hard before, then he definitely is now.

“I-I’m sorry it’s just-” Bucky tries to stammer out an apology but Peter isn’t having it. He presses back again and the grip Bucky has on his hips is delicious. He might come just from that.

“Don’t be,” Peter whispers softly. Barely a whisper. Peter keeps rubbing against Bucky’s erection and tries to stifle his moans. His guesses were right. Bucky is very well endowed. Might be even bigger than the toys Peter uses when he masturbates to thoughts of Bucky.

He can feel Bucky trying to stay still but ultimately fail. His hips keep jerking as if it’s out of his control and his dick is controlling the entire body. 

“Pete.... tell me you want this. Please.” Peter could have cum right then and there hearing Bucky’s breathless pleads. The way he said it. It sounds like he’s been wanting to do this for a while but he’s just held himself back. But now that he’s had a taste, he can’t hold it back for much longer. It’s as if you gave a drop of water to a thirsting man and dangled the bottle right in front of him. Teasing. Taunting. Well, what else can Peter do but help a man dying of thirst? He is a hero after all. 

“Oh god, yes. I want it,” Peter says back to him. He reaches behind him to pull Bucky’s head down as he cranes his neck for a kiss. The angle is awkward and the kiss is messy and full of teeth and _want_ and it’s definitely the best kiss he’s ever had. He can feel Bucky’s tongue exploring his mouth. Can feel his teeth bite down on his bottom lip, making them even more sensitive than they already are. When they separate to get some air back in their lungs, Peter whines in the back of his throat. Already missing Bucky’s mouth on him. Bucky more than makes up for it when he latches onto his throat. Biting. Marking him. 

Bucky’s hands have left Peter’s hips and have started to undo Peter’s belt. He’s in such a rush that he can’t do it properly and he growls in annoyance against Peter’s throat. He feels the noise vertebrate through his entire body. After a little help from Peter they were able to pull Peter’s pants along with his underwear low enough so his wet dick is freed and slaps against his own stomach. His ass is completely exposed and rubbing against Bucky’s sweats. Peter slaps Bucky’s hips as he tries to get them on the same level of nakedness. Bucky takes the hint and pulls his sweats down. Peter looks back and sees that he went commando underneath and groans. He tries to catch a glimpse of his cock but because of their positioning and the lack of light he couldn’t see it. 

Bucky bites his earlobe and blows hot wind into his ear. He slowly grinds into Peter.

“Do you feel that? You did that. I wanted to properly court you. Ask you out on a date but fuck, doll, you make it so hard to resist you. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you looking at me. Staring at my crotch. Did’ya know I started goin’ commando because of you, doll? I liked the feeling of you staring at what could’ve been yours.” Every single word that Bucky says against his ear is making Peter even wetter. 

“Well, would you look at that? Your cock is dripping. The head is so shiny. You like it when I talk dirty to ya, Pete?” He punctuates the sentence with a light slap to his shaft and another drop of pre-cum burst out of his slit. He never knew that he had that kink. Or maybe he just has a Bucky kink. He’ll have to look into that another time. _He hopes there’s another time._

“Ple-please, Buck, just fuck me already.” Peter is acting like a whore but he doesn’t care. He’s been feeling Bucky’s dick rubbing against his ass this entire time and he needs it inside him now. The fact that he hasn’t gone insane yet is a miracle _although that’s debatable._

Bucky lifts his flesh hand up to his lips and Peter automatically opens them to suck on them. He wishes that it was his cock but he has to make do. Peter releases them with a pop and Bucky lowers them level with his asshole. He circles the rim and prods against it. Applying a small amount of pressure, not enough to penetrate. Peter, being impatient, pushes back against his fingers and one of them dips inside. Bucky stops teasing and fucks both of his fingers in at once.

“Impatient brat. You want it so bad, huh? How about I just fuck you right now without stretching you? I’ll just fuck you loose. Make it so you will never be satisfied with anyone else’s cock. Mold your body to fit only mine.” Bucky’s not thrusting his fingers into Peter violently while he lets out wanton moans. 

Bucky adds another finger too early and Peter hisses at the burn of the stretch but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on even more. Peter is so focused on Bucky right now that he forgot they were playing hide and seek. Which is why he was startled when Bucky slapped his metal hand over his mouth. 

He could hear heavy and rushed footsteps coming from the hallway and he took a deep breath. Judging from the weight of the footsteps, he could only assume it was Steve or Clint. By the time Bucky was fully sheathed inside of his ass, the footsteps stopped. He noticed a shadow coming from the hallway which means that whoever was outside stopped directly in front of their hiding spot. Peter kept quiet when he saw the shadow grow bigger but he couldn’t suppress the whimper that came out of him when Bucky rocked his hips into his prostate. _That fucker is still moving._ Peter tried to tell Bucky to stop by using his arms to push him away but Bucky just used his other hand to keep them behind his back, immobilizing them. Bucky was still gently rocking into Peter and kept hitting his prostate dead on. Peter tries to squirm away, or do something but Bucky leant into his ear bit the earlobe.

“Don’t move so much, hun. There’s not a lot of space in here and you might make some noise. Wouldn’t want people to catch you like this now, would’ya?” Bucky whispered into his ear all while his gentle rocking turned into thrusting. His hands were still held together behind him and he tried to break free from his hold. If he really wanted to, he could put a stop to this whole thing right there, but something about getting caught in such a state only turns him on even harder. He tugs on Bucky’s hold one more time and Bucky tightens his hold. He laments the fact that he won’t be able to see the bruises because of his enhanced healing. He hopes that they have another chance to test how hard Bucky has to go in order for there to be bruises leftover. Bruises that would last a week, marking him as Bucky’s.

He can hear the person outside take a deep breath and sighs. The person outside slowly walks away until Peter is straining his ears to see if he’s still in the vicinity. Once they were sure that there was nobody outside anymore, Bucky started to ram into Peter with renewed vigor. 

“Fuck, you don’t know how much that turned me on, doll. Someone opening the door and just sees their sweet innocent Petey dying on the big bad wolf’s cock. Would you like that, huh, Pete? Would you like everyone to know how you’re mine?” Bucky’s metal arm moves down from his mouth and rests on his neck forming a collar around him. He can feel Bucky put a little bit of pressure on it and Peter almost came right then and there.

“ _Y-yes, Buck, oh god yes. I want that._ ” Peter starts babbling. The idea of being branded as Bucky’s pushing him closer to his climax bit by bit.

“You wanna cum for me, doll?” Bucky’s thrusts are starting to lose their steady pacing and are becoming more erratic.

“Yes, please, Bucky,” Peter nods, leaning his head against Bucky’s shoulder, panting heavily on his face. 

Bucky tightens his grip hard enough so there’s no air coming through.

“Then cum.”  
Peter does. He cums. He cums the hardest he’s ever cum before. He loses his vision and sees stars. His toes curl. Every single reaction of having the best orgasm one has ever had, he has them. He breathes out a breathless whine and his ass is clenching hard around Bucky’s dick. Trying to milk him for everything he’s worth. After a few more thrusts, Bucky slams his hips into Peter’s one last time and fills Peter up. He can feel his hot semen bursting out of Bucky and making him feel so filled. Bucky gives a few weak thrusts to get as much pleasure as he can and Peter whines from the overstimulation. Just when Peter might pass out, Bucky releases his hold on his throat and he takes a deep breath. They just stand inside that tiny little closet, leaning against each other, trying to catch their breath after having the best sex they’ve ever had. While they’re coming down from their high, they get startled by a knock on the door.

“Hey… um… If you guys are finished and one of you are hiders, can you just go to the living room when you’re finished… and decent. Thank you.” Oh god. That was Steve. Steve Rogers. Captain _fucking_ America himself just heard him having sex with his best friend Bucky Barnes. He can’t know right? He doesn’t know who’s in the closet so he’s just guessing. Right?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what felt like hours but what has actually been just a few minutes of stewing in his own embarrassment and trying to figure out what to do with Steve, Bucky slides his now soft dick out of Peter, bringing some of his cum out along with it. He can feel Bucky run down his thighs and Peter shivers at the feeling. They pull their pants up and try to straighten out their clothes a bit (which was difficult as they were still in a cramped closet). 

“The game has ended. May all players please gather in the living room,” they hear F.R.I.D.A.Y. announce over the intercom. 

They make sure that there’s nobody in the hallway and slowly open the door. They step outside and take the first look at each other since the game started. They make eye-contact which feels more intimate than what they just did in the closet they just stepped out of. They’re just looking at each other in silence, taking in how the other looked after what they just did in that closet but of course Peter’s big mouth had to ruin the moment

“Sooo… I’m sure as hell never looking at Cap in the eyes again.” Peter shuts his mouth immediately and waits for Bucky’s reaction. Bucky looks shocked. And then he smiles. And laughs. The laugh that made Peter fall for him in the first place. Peter ends up following suit and they’re just laughing together in the middle of an empty hallway. Bucky wipes a tear off his face and holds Peter’s face with such tenderness that he’s never felt before. Bucky slowly leans in and they kiss. It’s not like the kiss they had in the closet. That one was fast, animalistic and filled with lust and need. This one was slow. Tender and filled with care and love. They separate and Bucky looks at Peter shyly. 

Bucky starts rambling and it’s the most he’s heard of Bucky since he met him. It’s adorable.

“I don’t usually have sex with people I like without taking them on a date first and I dunno if you share the same feelings as I do or if this is just a one time thing for you - which is totally fine by the way please don’t feel pressured by me - oh god, did I force myself onto you in the closet?! I’m sorry if I did. I knew this was a huge mistake-” Peter places one of his hands on Bucky’s cheeks to calm him down.

“Hey, Bucky, it’s alright. I wanted to do that, you didn’t force yourself on me. I don’t usually have sex before dating either and no, this isn’t a one time thing. At least I hope it isn’t. I really don’t want it to be.” Peter is able to stop himself before he starts rambling as well but it seems to have done the trick as Bucky is no longer looking panicked and is instead smiling softly at him.

“Yeah… I’d like that too.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrive at the living room and see that everyone is already there and they were the last 2 to arrive. 

“Oh look who finally decided to show up.” Nat looks at the two of them with a smirk on her face. Peter doesn’t know if she knows about what happened or not but she probably does. Nat knows everything. And if she doesn’t, she’ll find out about it sooner or later.

“Sorry, sorry. Bucky found me last minute. So I guess we lost, huh?” Peter tries to deflect by talking about the game. He really wished he didn’t get caught by Bucky so he could rub it in Clint’s face but he guesses it was probably a good thing that he got caught because he wouldn’t have had this _thing_ with Bucky if he wasn’t.

“Nope. They couldn’t find dear Miss Romanoff. In order for the seekers to win, they need to catch all of them,” Mr. Stark smugly smiles as he looks at a defeated Clint, who was avoiding looking at Peter. He was probably embarrassed for talking smack about being able to catch him without trying. “He also didn’t catch you, Pete, so that’s just an extra loss on his side.”

“Hey, I could’ve caught him if I wanted to!” Clint yells out, still avoiding looking at Peter… and Bucky? Wait.

“Then why didn’t you?”

Please don’t.

“Because I didn’t want to walk in on Bucky fucking your protoge!”

Both Steve and Tony yelled in unison.

“YOU FUCKED MY KID!?”  
“THAT WAS YOU!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thanks to Cee for betaing and Hari for challenging me. I really enjoyed writing this and i'm glad you made me do it :))
> 
> Come join our Marvel server and talk about all kinds of ships!  
> https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f


End file.
